


He Needs Her

by writingramblr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Redemption, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Predictions, Scars, after being redeemed, semi-experienced!kylo, virgin!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly re-christened Ben Solo is afraid. <br/>He's afraid for the woman he thinks he might love to see him as he really is.<br/>There's no masks to hide behind anymore.</p>
<p>Just her, and him, and the damage they've done to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[paraphrasing from Revenge of the Sith by Matthew Stover]</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Needs Her

**Author's Note:**

> Original gifset inspiration here : http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/138839391167
> 
>  
> 
> and in other news MY MUSE IS A FUCKING LIAR AND TEASE.  
> i SAID NO MORE, AND SHE'S LIKE, FUCK THAT, THESE TWO ARE YOUR LIFE.
> 
> okay.  
> i give.
> 
> here's some more reylo smut because these two idiots are my trashy problematic faves.

“I don’t think…I don’t want you to see…”

Ben breaks off, licking his lips and his eyes drop to the floor before momentarily sliding to the light switch on the wall.

Rey’s eyes sting and she steps right up to him, pressing her palm to his shoulder, feeling his muscles tense beneath her touch.

“Whatever it is, however you look under those robes, I’m not going anywhere.”

He’s biting his lip now, and shaking his head slowly,

“What did I do to deserve you?”

Rey blinks up at him and two perfect tears glide down her cheeks, leaving icy trails.

“Come here.”

Ben remains stock still as she pulls the ties on his robes, and begins to push the fabric off his shoulders, glorious inches of bare skin revealed with every moment that passes.

Nevermind the fact she’s standing before him in just her underwrap, nipples pebbling behind the thin fabric as her heart races, and heat pools low in her stomach while visions of what is to come begin already to swirl through her head.

Through the Force connection, she feels him shiver.

“Rey…”

His hand is on hers at once, stilling all movement, and the stray light from the fireplace is dancing over his skin, illuminating the white silvery scars crossing his chest.

“Ben…you’re beautiful.”

She leans in, letting him hold her still, and presses a kiss to the spot right where his neck meets his shoulder. He shivers against her again, and a shuddering sigh escapes him.

“No. You are.”

Rey smiles faintly,

“This isn’t a competition. Kiss me will you?”

Ben puts his other hand on the back of her head, fingers weaving into her triple buns, bringing her body flush with his as their lips meet.

Her hands don’t remain idle even as he tries to deter her and distract from the ultimate mission, both of them naked.

She can feel the ridges of the worst scars and the dips of the nearly deadly ones, including one she witnessed, the longest of them all, rising from his hip to just below his shoulder blade.

It’s a spider web of pale skin, slightly pink compared to the rest of him. She breaks the kiss suddenly, dropping to her knees to place a soft kiss on that scar.

“Rey…”  
  


His voice is on the verge of breaking, she can hear it.

His hands are still in her hair, and she realizes how close she is to his groin.

Smiling smugly would probably be overdoing it, so she merely brings a hand over to caress his growing hardness. His trousers aren’t very heavy, and the fabric doesn’t hide just how large he is. A thrill of delight shoots up her spine and then it’s followed by a frission of fear.

_That_ might hurt.

And yet, her mouth waters at the prospect of being under him, and feeling him inside her.

In her mind, she’s done it so many times, and it’s felt nice, but she can hardly imagine how wondrous the sensation will be for real.

“What are you doing?”

His voice is definitely ragged. She glances up and finds his eyes pools of pitch black, brown eclipsed by pupil.

“Exploring.”

His strong arms flex as he lifts her back to her feet and instinctively she jumps, feeling him catch her with his hands on her ass, and her legs wrap around his waist.

“Let’s do that on the bed…okay?”

Rey nods, unable to form words when he looks at her like that.

Like he did before, when they’d first met, and then every meeting since.

Like he wants to drown himself inside her very soul.

She falls back onto the bed with a slight bounce, and his eyes drop to her still covered breasts.

“Shall we even the playing field?”

He asks, seconds before his hands shred the fabric nearly in two, and the urge to roll her eyes is strong.

“I guess you owe me a new band.”

“Deal.”

He begins pressing kisses down her neck and past her collarbone until his hot breath is inches from her breast and she’s fighting to breathe herself.

“Okay?”

She nods, and he puts a hot and wet open mouthed kiss right on her nipple, causing her to arch her back up into him at the sensation, and he grinds right back down against her.

The hard line of his cock is brushing right against her covered core and its bliss as well as an incredible tease.

Somehow there’s a second mouth on her other breast, teasing and taunting her. That’s not how one should use the Force, but Rey isn’t about to chastise him too harshly.

She’s getting wetter by the second, and he’s not even touched her below her waist yet.

_Oh_. She thinks.

What if he was to kiss her there?

The thought of asking makes her blush, and hopefully he won’t notice.

Her breasts are released, and cool air rushes over her wet skin.

“What?”

He’s looking at her, with something so dangerously close to adoration in his eyes, and she feels her own heart fit to burst.

“I was just…”

She can’t say it aloud.

She thinks it.

Paints him a picture, and sends it to him.

His eyes darken further, if possible, and he groans aloud.

“You have no idea what you do to me.”

Rey bites her lip, watching him shift down her body, his fingers scrambling at the edges of her underwrap, and his cock nudges her inner thigh.

“I think I do.”

He presses a kiss to her navel, the soft skin of her belly, before tugging the other fabric away, with a gentle swift movement, so it will be usable again.

Another groan rips from his throat, and though her nerves spike at the fact he’s seeing her bare for the first time ever, he’s the first person ever, and she’s not sure how her sex looks to him, it still feels okay.

Better than okay.

His hand touches her first, and the simple brush of the most sensitive cluster of nerves makes her gasp, and unconsciously buck up into him.

“Oh.”

He murmurs, and she’s swallowing a panicked question in favor of,

“Do that again.”

He does. A firm press of his thumb to the little nub that’s hidden just between two outer folds, and she’s clawing at the sheets beneath her, scrambling for a hold to brace against the waves of pleasure threatening to drown her.

“You are so beautiful. You smell amazing.”

He leans in, and her mind shatters with the first contact of his lips and tongue against her.

Her eyes squeeze shut tightly and she’s chasing the high, the feeling, knowing she’s incredibly slick with her arousal and hoping its not unpleasant for him.

The groan that leaves his mouth has nowhere to go, and so it vibrates into her skin, furthering the sensation.

“Rey…Force, I think I just came.”

She bites her lip and finally dares to look at him.

His cheeks are red, and his eyes glisten, but he looks utterly delighted.

“Really? I didn’t even do anything.”

Ben licks his lips, and her cheeks heat,

“I think the connection…basically made me feel everything you did. It was incredible.”

Rey manages a shaky smile,

“I still get to see you naked right?”

Ben laughs,

“Of course.”

He begins to crawl back up her body, placing the occasional kiss on her skin here and there, and she’s hit with a pang of disappointment. She wants to be wicked, to taste herself on his mouth.

Instead when he hovers over her, she busies herself pulling his trousers off, and he kicks them aside when they’re down his legs far enough.

Even though he found a brief release to mirror her own, his cock is still semi hard, and it’s gorgeous. Dripping slightly with what looks like white pearls at the end, she instinctively takes it in her hand, and he drops his head into the cleft of her neck and shoulder, groaning against her skin.

“Does that hurt?”

She asks worriedly, but when he nips her skin, his teeth stinging while his tongue follows to ease the pain, she has her answer.

“It’s extremely nice.”

He whispers in her ear, just before moving up to kiss her lips, and she instantly picks out the foreign taste.

She smiled into the kiss.

“Ready?”

He’s hardened again fully inside her palm, and she nods.

Gently, oh so gently, he reaches down to spread her legs, moving up on his knees to get the best angle, and he fixes her with a stare,

“It might hurt, so I’m going slow. Stop me at any time.”

Her hands brace themselves on his biceps, and she nods.

“Okay.”

He bites his lip, and lines up before pressing inside, just slightly.

However, she’s so wet for him, he actually goes much further than he’d planned, and she’s surprised just as much, feeling the instant stretch and slight burn from his size.

She groans and hisses at the pain, but he freezes instantly.

“Should I…?”

Ben’s frowning, and looking at her with serious concern, but she shakes her head.

“Keep going.”

Only a few more inches, then he’s settled inside her all the way. Rey fights to breathe, and keep herself from tensing up.

She knows it won’t hurt like this forever.

Then he pulls out slowly, and pushes back in, and her head falls back.

“Oh.”

It feels like a thousand nerve endings are being set alit, and the slow curl of arousal begins to find its way to her abdomen again.

“This feels amazing.” Ben manages to gasp out.

She knows.

The connection between them is burning bright like the fire behind them.

She feels how his control is splintering, and he would give anything just to speed up, to fall over the same perfect edge of oblivion again.

“Harder.”

She finds herself saying.

The pain is a dying ache, and the pleasure spikes with every move he makes.

He obeys her, and the sensation builds, bringing her so close, just almost, until she feels a hand slide between them and he’s pressing a thumb to her clit, and the stars ignite behind her eyelids.

Rey isn’t sure, but she thinks she might have passed out for a moment, and when she opens her eyes, Ben is lying beside her, panting heavily, and a sheen of sweat gleams on his bare chest.

She reaches for him tentatively, and his hand finds her, linking their fingers together, and she feels how his heart is still racing.

“Rey…forgive me, but I am very attached to you. This isn’t nothing to me.”

She can only nod.

If he thought they could really pretend this was just a thing they did, a thing between two Jedi, then he was wrong.

She’d been wrong too.

She thought she simply admired him.

But she didn’t.

She loved him.

_Love._

“I feel the same.”

She doesn’t say it.

But the word echoes over their connection and she sees it etched across his mind.

He loves her too.

***

**Author's Note:**

> now with accompanying gifset here: http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/138912715060/


End file.
